


Found, But Different

by Pinestar



Series: Moving Forward [1]
Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Chao Named Maria, GUN Agent Sonic, M/M, Mentions of War, Other, Platonic Relationships, Sonic Ran Away au, Split Family, Support Chao, Team as Family, implied/referenced PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinestar/pseuds/Pinestar
Summary: His familiar, comforting voice held no venom, and she wasn't sure what brought tears pricking her jade eyes, his familiar voice, or his familiar, parental gaze.This is the first part of an au where Sonic runs away in Sonic Boom and becomes a G.U.N agent.
Relationships: Amy Rose & Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna & Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog & Sticks the Badger
Series: Moving Forward [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882144
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Found, But Different

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au where Sonic runs away in Sonic Boom and becomes a G.U.N agent.

A small group stood in a rising elevator, shifting uncomfortably. Sighing, Amy ran her jade green eyes over her companions, tugging at the hem of her pink dress. Tails was rocking on the balls of his feet, the brown leather flight jacket he wore rustling with movement. Sticks was glaring skeptically at an old squirrel who looked to be trying to ignore them to the best of her abilities. Knuckles was mouthing his planned speech, fidgeting with the flower he held. 

The elevator dinged, then opened, and they stepped out. Walking down the hall, Amy looked at the piece of paper she held, stopping the others at a door. Lifting her fist, she hesitated, taking a deep breath, and knocked. Footsteps pounded closer, the door knob jiggled, the door opened. 

Illuminated by the light from the apartment, stood an azure hedgehog, long quills tied up in a loose bun, red apron covering his front, long, fingerless, elbow length gloves on him, streaks of white flour on his fluffy fawn muzzle, wide, shocked emerald orbs staring into her jade. The mesmerising emerald orbs narrowed, plump, peach lips pursing in distaste. Gulping, Amy realised how unprepared they were, they'd never thought he'd still be angry. Opening her mouth she stuttered out.

“W-we're sorry.”

His eyes widened again, face morphing into an unreadable expression, and stepped to the side, wordlessly urging them inside. They walked through, awkwardly standing, eyes darting throughout the warm, welcoming apartment. 

Walls a pale green, rich, burgundy carpet, vibrant plants lining windowsills, a clear, glass door leading to a balcony littered with plants, a small table with two chairs sheltered by a red and white umbrella. They followed the azure hedgehog to a large flatscreen television surrounded by a large, black leather sofa and a small, plush, worn, red love seat. Plump cushions littered the floor, shaped like emeralds, colouring the floor in greens, reds, whites, deep blues, cyans, yellows and purples. Kicking one aside, Sonic gestured to the sofa, before bustling off to an adjoining, doorless room. 

Careful to not disturb the cushions, the group made their way to the sofa, shocked at the softness. Tails tapped his foot rapidly, Sticks glared at the plants, Knuckles looked at the flower in his hand, then the other, much healthier flowers in the room. Amy gazed out a large window that overlooked the gorgeous city, the glittering ocean just visible in the distance. 

Cups clinking drew their attention to the azure hedgehog, who had removed his apron, replacing it with a short sleeve, wine red, button up shirt that looked to be slightly too big on his petite form. His white sock clad feet padded across the carpet, grey tights Amy had only just noticed silently crinkling. He carried an ornate, silver tray that several floral painted cups and teapot sat upon. Placing it on a low, dark coffee table, he poured the scalding drinks, the rich, herbal scent overpowering the vegetation's. 

Grasping his own cup, he settled onto the love seat, legs curled up underneath him, emerald gaze flicking from them to the steaming beverages in a wordless command. Sonic nodded softly, satisfied the group had the drinks. Nursing his cup to his chest, being careful of his exposed fingertips, he stared at them, before breaking the thick, uncomfortable tension.

“How have you been?”

His familiar, comforting voice held no venom, and she wasn't sure what brought tears pricking her jade eyes, his familiar voice, or his familiar, parental gaze. Smiling slightly, Amy replied.

“Things were different, but fine. How about you?”

Sonic smiled, relieved, almost confused at the rest of the group's silence.

“Fine.” 

His eyes glanced over the apartment, a small rustle in the leaves gaining his attention. While Sonic was distracted, Amy shot a sharp glare at her dumbfounded companions, _they were supposed to do this together!_ Looking back at the other hedgehog, she blushed, mortified at his amused smirk. His smirk faded, demeanor taking the air of maturity. His knowing gaze bore holes into the group, and the unexpected guests busied themselves with their cooling tea. Sonic followed in suit, keeping his emeralds upon them. 

Amy smiled into her cup at the soothing taste of jasmine tea, a distant memory bringing tears to her eyes once more. Bringing her cup down to rest against her breast, she steeled herself, opening her mouth to speak, but was cut off.

“I know why you're here.” 

The statement from the previously oblivious hedgehog shocked her, however she was unwilling to let it show. Finally surfacing from his dumbstruck awe, Tails spoke, sapphire eyes honed in on the hedgehog.

“What are we here for?”

Sonic smiled sadly in response, pulling his feet from underneath him and stood, creeping silently over to an unusually moving plant. Reaching deep into the foliage, he grasped something, then drew his arms back, his body hiding the squirming creature. He whispered inaudibly to the creature, turning, exposing a small, fuzzy, blonde creature with large, ocean blue eyes and a green and red heart hovering above its head. Sonic sat back on the love seat, crossing his legs and placing the creature in his lap. He gazed at it with such fondness that stirred up old, forgotten jealousy. She forgot she could feel this way, she had forgotten when she moved on. Still gazing at the creature he petted, he opened his mouth to speak.

“Do you know what this is?”

At the shakes of his guests' heads, he giggled a light, airy laugh.

“This is a Chao. Her name is Maria.”

Maria chirruped in recognition of her name, snuggling into Sonic's arms.

“She's my Support Chao.”

Noticing the group's looks of confusion, he turned his gaze to them, years of trauma in his eyes that wasn't there when he left.

“All soldiers are issued a Support Chao.”

The gravity of his words struck them, ripping at their heartstrings. Tears welled in their eyes, trickling down their faces. Squeezing his shut, Sonic inhaled through his teeth, returning his focus to the Chao who was uttering rhythmic purrs to calm him, which he thanked with a pain filled smile. Amy dried her tears at the realisation of their sympathy being unwanted. Sighing, she tried to figure out the best way to diffuse the situation, eyes widening when she saw Knuckles opening his mouth.

“Do you want to hug?”

Sonic’s eyes snapped up with barely veiled animosity, peach lips curling up. Amy winced and mentally cursed her teammate for reversing the progress they had made.

“I think you should leave.” Sonic spat out, quills bristling, holding tight to the Chao that was baring her teeth at them. 

Sighing, Amy stood, placing her unfinished cup on the dark coffee table, urging her team to do the same, apologies spilling from her averted gaze. She led them out of the apartment, resisting the urge to wrap her arms around her body self consciously at the feeling of his stare digging daggers into her. Opening the door, she waited for her team to exit, before offering him one last apologetic glance and following her companions, gently shutting the door behind her. 

Amy glared at Knuckles, who sheepishly smiled. As they walked back to the elevator, she wondered if she had imagined the sadness in Sonic's eyes as he held Maria close to his face. Shaking her head, Amy decided that it was just her imagination praying for anything good. She jogged to catch up with her team- _family_ -grasping any hands she could as they continued to grieve their lost brother. 

Sticks looked back as they neared the elevator, a sad grin spreading on her face, a grin that was returned by an azure hedgehog who was hugging a Chao, crying silently, grinning sadly. Nodding, she looked to her family, and spoke with the optimism that had been missing for ten long years.

“I think things will work out.”


End file.
